Le permis
by LoupSpell
Summary: AU. HPDM. Harry prend des leçons de conduites et Draco est son moniteur d'auto-école. OS. Contenue explicite. C'est mon premier OS, soyez indulgent.


**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Malheureusement rien est à moi.

Cet OS est un slash yaoi alors homophobe passez votre chemin s'il vous plait.

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes, j'ai essayé de corriger le maximum mais il se peut qu'il en reste.

Je cherche une Beta.

* * *

Pff, pourquoi je suis là au juste ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps juste pour des leçons de conduite dans une nouvelle auto-école. En plus, tout mes potes m'ont dit qu'il y avait que des parents comme moniteurs.. Encore il y aurait de jeunes moniteurs ça me motiverai mais là j'ai juste envie de partir en courant.

Ah enfin! L'auto-école ouvre, 10 min que je poireaute devant. Il pourrait au moins respecter les horaires d'ouverture.

Allez, un peu de motivation Harry, ce n'est que deux heures de conduites avec un vieux chnoque. Je me retiens de rire comme je peux. Je vais finir schizo à force. Alors, Nathalie, la secrétaire me dit que j'aurai le nouveau moniteur, Draco. Drôle de prénom, je parie que c'est un vieux mec moche.

 _La porte s'ouvrit et un canon entra._

Wouah ! Ce canon ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas moniteur lui..J'ai peut être parlé trop vite en fait. C'est lui Draco ?! Mama, les cours de conduite vont très cool finalement. Je viendrais plus souvent alors.

 _Draco était un jeune homme de 27 ans, blond et des yeux gris clair magnifique. Il était plutôt grand et musclé. Et il avait des fesses à damner un saint. Harry resta à le fixer pendant au moins 2 bonnes minutes, c'est une main sur son épaule qui lui fit reprendre pied. Draco le regarder avec un air blasé sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le premier qui bavait sur lui._

\- Harry c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête tellement il était perturbé par ses sentiments.

\- Eh bien, allez vous installer dans la voiture avec le panneau vert.

 _Harry partit sans demander son reste. Il prit le temps de réfléchir dans la voiture._

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de le dévisager comme ça ?! Je suis vraiment con. D'habitude ce n'est pas moi qui bave devant quelqu'un, c'est plutôt le contraire. Et puis, ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant m'a boulversé. Pourquoi tout d'un coup mon coeur battait la chamade ? Non ça peut pas être ça! Impossible! Je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, tout le monde me quitte au final. Allez, on se reprend. C'est juste 2h de conduite après tout. Bon il arrive, on fait comme d'habitude, on conduit prudemment mais énergiquement.

\- Alors aujourd'hui on va aller sur la rocade, il faut bien vous lancer un jour ou l'autre, ricana-t-il.

C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule, pensa Harry. Je sais que la leçon va être dure et longue. Il y a pas que la leçon en fait.

\- Vous me prenez pour un froussard ou quoi ?

\- Le prenez pas comme ça M. Potter, dit-il d'une voix trainante

\- Humm..

 _Harry démarra la voiture et sortit du parking. Le début de la leçon se passa dans un silence pesant. Harry pouvait sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils firent une pause entre les 2 heures. Il en profita pour engager la conversation avec Draco._

\- Dites-moi ça fait longtemps que vous êtes moniteur d'auto-école ? Harry se donna une baffe mentalement, mais quel con. Je pouvais pas trouver une question plus débile.

Draco ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.

\- Eh bien, quelques années déjà. Et vous pourquoi passer le permis que maintenant ? demanda-t-il ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps ces dernières années pour pouvoir le passer, ce qui fait que je le passe à 22 ans, énonçais-je

\- D'accord. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écart entre vous et moi, dit-il en souriant

\- Ah..intéressant, dis-je d'un ton intéressé

\- Nous avons encore 1 heure devant nous, peut être que nous pouvons la mettre à profit pour faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, dit il en se penchant vers moi.

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrai faire.. chuchotai-je en le caressant

 _Draco se crispa quand il sentit la main d'Harry remonter le long de sa cuisse. Harry descendit la fermeture éclair et sortit sa queue avec dextérité. Il commença à le branler lentement et se concentra sur le gland du blondinet. Draco haleta tellement Harry le mettait au supplice._

\- Plus vite dit-il d'une voie rauque

 _Harry garda son rythme. Il s'attarda longtemps sur le gland de Draco jusqu'à que celui si le supplie d'accélérer. Il titilla ses bourses entre ses doigts et enroula sa main à la base du sexe tendu, il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse maintenant. Harry montais et descendais sa main de plus en plus lentement, pour amener Draco au point de non retour progressivement._

\- S'il te plait.. Harry.. Hmm.. supplia-t-il dans un gémissement

 _Harry alterna entre les mouvements rapide et lent pour torturer un peu son blond. Draco avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejeté en arrière tellement c'était bon. Ses poings se crispèrent, ce qu'il ressentait été intense, une chaleur se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

\- Oh.. Putain.. ouiii.. Continue sa voix était chargée de désir

 _Draco allait jouir, tous ses muscles étaient bandés. Il est magnifique lorsqu'il va jouir pensa Harry._

\- Harry.. je vais jouir.. encore s'il te plait…. dit il dans une complainte

 _Harry arrêta ses mouvements lorsqu'il sentit Draco sur le point de jouir. Draco le supplia de continuer, de le finir. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire ._

\- Notre deuxième heure est presque terminée, il faut repartir maintenant, Draco dit-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

 _Draco lui lança un regard noir. Pendant les 15 min qui restèrent pour rentrer à l'auto-école, Draco ne fit que le reprendre pour n'importe quelles fautes même, quand Harry n'en avait pas fait. Harry pouvait encore voir son pantalon déformé durant les 10 premières minutes. Une fois arrivé devant l'auto-école. Draco fit un débrif avec Harry concernant sa conduite pendant les 2 heures. Il lui reprocha un peu tout et rien. Sa frustration était palpable. Ils descendirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans l'auto-école. Harry alla demander son planning à Nathalie. Ces 12 dernières heures de conduites sont planifiées._

Et devinez avec qui je vais les faire. Avec Draco ! Je pense que la prochaine heure de conduite avec lui va être compliquée. Je suis content que se soit fini pour aujourd'hui même si la deuxième heure de conduite fut plus intéressante que la première.

 _Quelques heures plus tard chez Harry_

Mes potes vont pas tarder à arriver, on fait soirée chez moi ce soir. On doit être quoi une dizaine. Je vais pouvoir oublier ses yeux gris qui deviennent plus foncé lorsqu'il est proche de la jouissance. La façon doit il mordille ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Allez Harry reprend toi. Hermione, Dean, Neville, Ron et Luna sont enfin arriver. On va pouvoir faire la fête, oublier cette journée riche en émotions. Peut être que j'en parlerai à Hermione, elle a toujours été de bons conseils et puis je suis plus proche d'elle que de Luna ou encore de Ginny.

\- Vire tes livres de la table Harry ! ordonna Dean en sortant des bouteilles de son sac.

\- Tu pourrai le faire tout seul Dean, rabroua Hermione.

\- Laisse 'Mione tu sais très bien comment il est, se moqua Harry.

Ca fait du bien de les voir, de pouvoir passer une soirée avec eux. On a tous pris des orientations différentes. Hermione est bien évidemment partie en médecine, tout comme Ginny. Tandis que Neville et Dean sont partis en prépa PCSI. Ron et moi nous sommes partis en prépa ingénieur. Luna est la seule a ne pas avoir pris un parcours scientifique, elle est allée dans une école de journalisme.

\- Alors les gars la prépa ingénieur se passe comment, interrogea Neville.

\- Eh, bien ça passe, c'est dur mais bon les cours sont intéressants, répondit Ron en prenant une bière.

\- Non sérieusement c'est super bien les mecs. Et vous ? demandais-je

\- Pff…ça va dirent-ils en se regardant.

\- Vous savez si vous ne bossez pas ça ne risque pas marcher, énonça Luna.

D'autres potes arrivèrent l'heure d'après. La soirée se passa relativement bien, les mecs ont été plutôt calme pour une fois. Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione chez moi, elle reste dormir. J'ai pense qu'elle veut me parler, elle m'a regardé avec insistance en début de soirée.

\- Dis-moi Harry, tu n'avais pas 2 heures de conduite hier ?

\- Hum.. si pourquoi ? rétorquai-je de manière suspicieuse

\- Pour savoir. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Eh.. pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment.. C'était bizarre, j'ai l'habitude d'être avec des quarantenaires ou des femmes quand je conduis mais aujourd'hui j'ai conduis avec un nouveau moniteur, Draco.

\- Et ? Il est comment ?

\- Super beau. Plus que canon. Tu l'aurais vu arriver hier après-midi. On aurai dit qu'il arrivait en terrain conquis, le port altier, la tête haute. Il dégageait une prestance incroyable.

\- Vous avez discuté un peu, sympathisé ?

\- Pas exactement. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ai vraiment discuté comme des gens civilisés. Disons que lors de la 2ème heure, ça a un peu dérapé.

\- Vas-y dit moi. Tu sais très bien que je te jugerai pas et puis avec le temps je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable.

\- Eh bien je l'ai branlé dans la voiture et je me suis arrêté au moment où il allait jouir.

\- Oh, Harry pourquoi ? Faire un truc si irresponsable ? dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré

\- Je sais pas, tu aurais vu la tension qu'il y avait entre nous deux pendant la 1ère heure. Je n'ai pas pu résister. J'aurai pu aller jusqu'au bout, j'en aurai été capable mais je voulais qu'il y ai une suite. La première fois que je l'ai vu il s'est passé un truc, comme si j'avais su que c'était lui. ricanais-je.

\- Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce-pas ? Ecoute je pense que vous devriez commencer par parler et mais je me doute qu'il a dû être exécrable quand vous êtes rentrés à l'auto-école ? C'est bien se que je pensais dit-elle en me voyant grimacer.

\- Je sais pas 'Mione s'est le genre de mec froid, imbu de sa personne et qui ne veulent pas d'attache.

\- Ne te fait pas de soucis, il ne sera pas forcément ton moniteur aux prochaines heures de conduites, énonça-t-elle en souriant mais son sourire se fana bien vite en voyant ma tête de déterrer. Il sera ton moniteur pour toutes tes heures, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête. Hermione me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me réconforter. Nous sommes partis nous coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin je me sentais un peu mieux, mais bon mes pensées étaient toujours aussi flous..

\- Salut 'Mione

\- Humm..

\- Toujours aussi loquace le matin, un thé ? dis-je en rigolant

\- Oui..'Ry

\- Et toi avec Ron ça avance un peu ? demandais-je en préparant le thé et le café.

\- Eh bien plus ou moins.. Un jour il est hyper proche et un autre il est hyper distant. Je sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Parle le lui, toi s'il te plait. Je vais pas attendre qu'il se décide indéfiniment, répondit-elle sur un ton décidé après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- Je lui parlerai, mais je pense plutôt que vous devriez avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux, et pas entre deux portes.

\- Mouais.. C'est un peu la poêle qui se fout du poêlon.. rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Tu essaies d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui et moi j'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur Draco.

Le reste du petit déj' se passa tranquillement. 'Mione repartit chez elle une fois le déjeuné finit. Une fois qu'elle fut parti, j'ai rangé un peu mon appart'. Puis j'ai essayé de bosser toute l'après-midi mais impossible de me concentrer plus d'une heure. Le visage de Draco ne faisait que m'obséder. Cette journée ne fut finalement pas très productive. J'espère que demain j'arriverai à l'oublier et à bosser correctement.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui. Ce qui m'a valu une trique d'enfer, j'ai réglé ce petit problème sous la douche en pensant à lui dans la voiture en train de retenir ses gémissements. Autant dire que ma matinée ne fut pas plus productive que la veille.

Voyant que l'après-midi n'allait pas être meilleur je partis faire un tour en ville. Je me suis dirigé vers le petit parc en centre-ville. J'aime bien y aller, c'est reposant. Je regardais les enfants jouer, courir avec insouciance alors que leur parents les surveillaient de loin. Je suis rester deux bonnes heures sur mon banc en observant les gens un dimanche après-midi. En repartant je me suis arrêté dans un café. Et sur qui je tombe en entrant dans le café. Draco bien évidemment ! J'aurai pas rêvé mieux, pensais-je en ricanant.

\- Je peux ? dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur

\- Oh Harry ! Euh.. laisse moi réfléchi.. Non répondit-il froidement

Je m'assis en face de lui alors qu'il me fusillait du regard. Un serveur arriva pour prendre ma commande, et je pris un café avec des scones et de la confiture.

\- Vous allez bien Draco ? demandais-je sur un ton aguicheur

\- Et vous Harry ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton polaire

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça. L'agacement ne vous va pas au teint. souriais-je en frôlant sa jambe avec mon pied.

Je le vis se crisper sur sa chaise.

\- Heureusement que les nappes sont longues..

Draco grogna de désapprobation, mis il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Je fis glisser mon pied le long de sa jambe pour arriver à son entrejambe. Il était déjà dur alors que je n'avais presque rien fait.

\- A ce que je sens notre petit jeu te plait Draco, son nom coula sur ma langue comme si son prénom était un pécher en lui-même.

 _Harry fit glisser son pied le long de la protubérance de Draco, et commença à le masser lentement. Il joua avec son pied, en appuyant de temps en temps sur le désir du blondinet. A chaque fois la pression du pied de notre brun augmentait, Draco avançait ses hanches et mordillait sa lèvre. Tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir ce comportement en face de lui. C'en était trop pour lui, il se leva d'un bout de sa chaise qui tomba avec grand fracas. Harry le regarda surpris et déçu que ce petit jeu ne puisse pas aboutir. Draco ramassa la chaise dignement et partit payer sa note au comptoir pour éviter de rester trop longtemps en présence d'Harry._

Pourquoi Harry ? Mais ça va pas bien, toi ? Tu aurais dû lui parler normalement comme c'était prévu mais non dès que tu le vois tu fais des choses peu conventionnelles, se rabroua-t-il mentalement. Je suis trop con ! Et voilà qu'il s'en va.. J'espère que demain il sera de meilleur humeur et que j'arriverai à me contenir un tant soit peu.

Harry rentra chez lui et appela Hermione pour lui parler de la scène du café avec Draco.

 _Le lendemain en fin de matinée. Harry attendait devant l'auto-école._

J'espère que Draco sera pas trop énervé et qu'il me laissera tranquille pendant les 2 heures de conduites. Il arrive, il a mauvaise mine le pauvre.

\- Bonjour dis-je sur le bout des lèvres en regardant par terre.

\- Hum.. Salut dit-il de façon évasive.

Il me tendit les clés et m'indiqua une voiture garée plus loin sur le parking. Je m'installa priant tous les Dieux qu'il ne soit pas trop irascible. La première heure se passa relativement bien,, l'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas du temps tendu au contraire on aurait dit qu'il avait tout oublier de nos premières heures de conduites et de notre rencontre au café. Cela m'attrista plus que je ne l'aurai cru, pour moi c'était quelque chose d'important. Allez c'est pas grave, il n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon.

Déjà 1h30 que je conduis, courage c'est bientôt fini. Je le sens mal là.. Il veut qu'on se gare sur un parking désert.. Si ça se trouve c'est rien. Et si il me laissais ici ou s'il me passe à tabac… Pff.. tu regardes trop de films mon pauvre Harry. Ah je crois qu'il me parle.

\- … avec moi, dit-il d'une voix suave

\- Oh.. excuse moi je t'ai pas écouté, Draco dis-je d'une voix penaude

\- Ca te dirai d'aller voir les Strokes mercredi avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et détachée en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Hum.. Oui avec plaisir, répondis-je sur un ton enjoué.

\- Eh bien.. Je passe te chercher à 19h30 alors, annonça-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il me pris le menton et m'embrassa. J'approfondis le baiser en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. Je le pris par le cou pour nous rapprocher. Je réussi à me placer sur ses genoux depuis mon siège. Nos corps se rapprochèrent comme si nous voulions que ce moment dure éternellement.

Je sentis la main de Dray défaire ma braguette et sortir mon érection de sa prison de tissu et je fis de même avec la sienne. Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, ils sentaient bon la cannelle. Je gémis son nom quand ils nous pris en mains et qu'il nous branla ensemble. La sensation de son sexe contre le mien me fit pousser des petits cris. Je sentais son souffle rauque dans ma nuque alors que je lui faisais un suçon dans le cou. Je rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il titilla nos glands avec son pouce.

\- Oh.. putain Dray ne t'arrête pas… ma voix se perdit dans un gémissement

\- Hmmm.. Harry si proche.. dit-i d'une voix empli de désir

\- Plus vite Dray.. Ouiiii…

Ma semence m'acculée sa main qui était toujours en train de nous branler. Sentir la queue glisser contre la mienne, sa main couverte de mon sperme m'aurait fait bander si je ne venais pas d'avoir eu un orgasme incroyable. Il mit peut de temps à venir lui aussi. Son visage quand il jouit est tout simplement magnifique. Les paupières clauses, sa tête rejetait en arrière, cette lèvre qu'il mordille avec frénésie et les sons rauques qu'il émet, un vrai plaisir à voir.

Nos souffles sont encore courts. Draco reprend pied petit à petit, il me fixe intensément en se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse sur le front, je ferme les yeux de plaisir.

Je le vois lever sa main immaculé, au moment où je vais pour attraper un mouchoir, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et les lèche un à un et en suçote le bout. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce que sa langue pourrait me faire que j'en frémis d'impatience.

\- Hum.. Harry on devrait y aller.. toussota-t-il

\- Oui bien sûr dis-je en me rhabillant

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de notre petit échange. J'aurai voulu qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre. En fait non, c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sorte un discours dégoulinant de guimauve à souhait. De toute façon je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ferai bien d'appeler Hermione en rentrant.

Une fois arrivé à l'auto-école, il m'a donné son numéros de téléphone chose inespérée étant donné notre éloquence dans la voiture.

\- A mercredi Draco prononçais-je sur un ton neutre

\- Oui à mercredi Harry, répondit-il en souriant

Je me retiens de sauter partout et de faire la danse de la joie qui serai complètement puéril. Et puis je veux pas que Draco me voit comme une pucelle à son premier rencard.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je me précipita sur mon téléphone pour appeler Hermione.

\- Allô 'Mione ! dis-je d'une voix surexcitée

\- Oui 'Ry. Tu as quelque chose à me dire je présume pour m'appeler maintenant alors qu'on s'est appelé hier.

\- Pff.. j'aurai très bien pu t'appeler pour savoir si tout allait bien. dis-je avec effet, j'ai eu 2 heures de conduites avec lui ce matin. Attend avant de m'interrompre. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé mais il m'a invité à aller voir les Strokes mercredi avec lui. C'est trop cool ! Je sais qu'on devait y aller ensemble mais bon tu comprends ?

\- Mais bien sûr espèce de golio ! rigola-t-elle

\- Par contre, la suite à un peu dérapé, disons que nous nous sommes embrassés et qu'il nous a branlés dans la voiture. dis-je d'un ton gêné.

\- … Ah d'acc. Au dernière nouvelle vous êtes grands tous les deux, et puis qu'est-ce-que la vie sans risques et sans aventures, ce n'est rien.

\- Merci 'Mione d'approuver la pseudo relation que j'ai avec lui. Je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une relation. Si ça se trouve il en a rien à foutre de moi et il ne veut rien de sérieux… soupirais-je

\- Mais non t'inquiète pas, il ne sait peut être pas si prendre pour te faire connaitre ses intentions.

\- Ouais, on verra de toute façon. Je te laisse bises.

\- Bises tu me racontera ?

Je raccrocha au lieu de répondre, elle sait très bien que je l'appellerai pour lui de mercredi. J'étais exaspéré par mon attitude, j'étais super content qu'on ai un rendez-vous mercredi mais en même temps j'appréhendais énormément son comportement, ses intentions envers moi.

Toute la journée de mercredi je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impatient à l'idée de le voir.

Il va pas tarder à arriver maintenant, il est déjà 19h15. Et s'il ne venait pas finalement. Je l'attends comme un con sur ma chaise en face de la porte. J'entends une voiture arriver, c'est but-être lui. Eh, merde.. Il va me planter pour le concert.. C'est foutu Harry, foutu.. Je savais bien qu'il s'en battait les steaks de moi. Pff, comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que je l'intéressais et surtout que j'avais de l'importance pour lui. Allez c'est mort, il est 19h40.

 _Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas abattu. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et que Draco était devant chez lui._

Pourquoi quelqu'un s'acharne sur ma sonnette à cette heure-ci ?!

 _Harry se traina jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement vif, il était près à engueuler le crétin qui le dérangeait dans un moment pareil. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge à la vue de Draco sur le perron de sa porte. Il se jette sur lui tellement il était boulversé, il avait cru qu'il ne viendrait jamais le chercher. Mais se redressant bien vite en comprenant la portée de son geste. Il balbutia quelques excuses et osa regarder Draco une fois qu'il reprit contenance. Draco le regardait avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux, mais il était content de voir son petit brun. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui demander s'il était près à partir._

 _Ils montèrent sur la moto de Draco, c'était une Yamaha bleu nuit, sublime. Draco donna un casque à Harry et lui donna quelques conseils._

\- Passe tes mains autour de ma taille et ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte d'accord ? dit-il en me prenant les mains pour les mettre autour de sa taille.

\- Oui, Draco.

Draco démarra et s'engagea sur l'autoroute, je me colla à lui. Je sentais son dos contre moi, ses muscles des cuisses qui se contractés par intermittence. A chaque nouvelle accélération je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Mais on arriva bien vite sur le lieu du concert. Ce qui me permit de cacher mon début d'érection à Draco. Une fois arrivée, il nous dirigea dans la fosse.

 _Le concert débuta à 20h. L'ambiance battait son plein. Les Strokes avaient réussi à remplir le stade encore une fois. La foule était déchainée et dans cette amas de jeunes il y avait Harry et Draco qui se déhanché au rythme de la chanson. Ils étaient là à danser ensemble, coller l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Harry se collait Draco et bougea ses hanches contre le corps musclé de Draco. Draco le prit par la taille et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Harry pouvait sentir le désir de Draco contre la cuisse et il ne doutait pas que con blondinet pouvait sentir le sein aussi. Ils étaient tellement proche, tellement hypnotique que les gens s'écartaient pour les observer. Ils dégageaient tellement d'amour que les gens les enviés. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser et que leur mouvements frôlaient l'indécence mais personne ne voulait éclater leur bulle._

Je le caressais sous son t-shirt, j'avais tellement envie de faire qu'un avec lui que s'en était oppressant. Nos bouches de séparèrent pour reprendre notre souffle. J'avais encore goût de cannelle de ses lèvres, de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Je jetais un regard aux gens qui nous entouraient, ils nous regardaient tous. Leurs expressions signifiaient « qu'ils sont mignons ». Pfff.. nous mignon ? Faut arrêter avec les commentaires guimauve.

\- Draco, on rentre ? chuchotais-je

\- Oui, chez moi dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il m'entraina par la main jusqu'à la sortie. Nous foncions dans les ténèbres de la lui pour aller chez lui. Je collais mon bassin contre lui. Je me retins de me frotter contre lui. Une fois arrivée devant chez lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Il me porta jusqu'à sa porte. J'étais tellement excité qu'il aurai pu me prendre sur le perron, ça ne m'aurais même pas gêné.

Il me fit entré en premier, sa main sur ma hanche me guida jusqu'à sa chambre où il me plaqua contre le mur. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me dévorait la bouche. Je sentis sa langue passait dans mon cou puis descendre de plus en plus bas, au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait ma chemise. Il suçota mes tétons, je gémis de plaisir. ses mains s'attaquèrent à mon pantalon qu'il fit descendre le long de mes jambes.

Je le releva et le déshabilla tout en l'embrassant sur le torse. Sa peau était si douce, il sentait bon la cannelle.

Je me laissa tomber sur le lit et enleva mon boxer. J'étais totalement à sa merci. Il me détailla du regard et s'avança jusqu'à buter contre le lit. Il remonta le long de mon corps avec sa bouche. Il arriva devant mon sexe tendu et le prit en bouche.

Il commença à suçoter mon gland. Mais je ne voulais pas venir maintenant, pas comme ça alors je le fis revenir à ma hauteur et inversa notre position. Mes cuisses encerclaient ses hanches. Je me pris en mains, le spectacle que je lui donnait le fit frémir d'impatience. Je lui tendis mes doigts qu'il lécha avec envie. Je me préparait devant lui, je gémissait de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne souhaitais que la libération. Je m'empala sur son sexe gonflé. Au début notre rythme était lent mais il inversa notre position et instaura une rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Il allait de plus de en plus, je le sentais frapper ma prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir, ma semence acculait son ventre. Le meilleur orgasme de vie. Draco vint quelques va et vient plus tard. Il se glissa à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

\- Dors, bébé dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front

\- Je t'aime dis-je en sombrant dans une sommeil profond

Moi aussi me répondit-il juste avant que je m'endorme.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.  
LoupSpell. **


End file.
